User talk:Davidish95
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cars page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Grester (talk) 06:50, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Where abouts are you in the ranking for the most recent event?Dnemisis (talk) 01:24, September 9, 2015 (UTC) I am in the top 3k in the current event. Do you use a lot of fuel tanks to stay so high on the list ? Dnemisis (talk) 00:25, September 10, 2015 (UTC) So you wait for your fuel to regen and you are in the top 600 ? What car do you use ? Dnemisis (talk) 23:41, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Would you say that RP and VP are a currency in the game? Dnemisis (talk) 00:22, September 11, 2015 (UTC) I am at the point where i can nearly not do races anymore becuase they have to much power. I have to do "determined" races twice becauase they are 700+ power and I only for 544. Dnemisis (talk) 12:37, September 11, 2015 (UTC) I think all the cars have stopped going up in power and the only ones I struggle on are when Cold Stare Sama has a "determined" because they are 650 + power. My ID is 282513 Dnemisis (talk) 01:05, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Wow 900 power that is crazy I will have to lose a lot get there power down. Do you use a car with low gas to lower there stamina then beat them when there power is low enough? I accepted your request and holy shit you are lvl 100. Dnemisis (talk) 10:13, September 12, 2015 (UTC) I can win against them with some nos untill they get to about 650 power. I started playing the game mid june but I stopped after the dobberman one and only came back one for the masked devil event. Dnemisis (talk) 11:09, September 12, 2015 (UTC) I am trying to save my gas tanks so I can get this car if this event comes to english. Becasue silvias are my fav car :D. http://wiki.famitsu.com/driftspirits/%E6%97%A5%E7%94%A3/SUNOCO%20Diversion%20Dixcel%20SILVIA Dnemisis (talk) 11:37, September 12, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking about putting a little cash money on this game since I enjoy it so much :D. Dnemisis (talk) 12:26, September 12, 2015 (UTC) I am in the live chat if you wanted to talk Dnemisis (talk) 13:30, September 12, 2015 (UTC) What is the closest you have come to getting a R35 ? Dnemisis (talk) 06:16, September 14, 2015 (UTC) How many rims do you have from the recent events? Because I was thinking of making a page that showcases the rims you can get. Dnemisis (talk) 05:22, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Do you think people will stop doing the boss battle because it has gone into the second period. I am in the top 800 so I am pretty happy about that. Dnemisis (talk) 09:45, September 15, 2015 (UTC) I wasnt able to find it D:. Would you be able to link it to me? Dnemisis (talk) 10:39, September 15, 2015 (UTC) I might do a couple of battles every now and then just to stay in the top 1k because I dont think there is any hope of me getting to the top 100 :P Plus the rewards are pretty much the same from top 1k to top 100 exept for a top 100 avatar icon. Dnemisis (talk) 10:45, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for linking it :D I have requested to joinsomeone just needs to accept me! Dnemisis (talk) 11:12, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks mate :P Are you a admin in the group ? Dnemisis (talk) 11:30, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Well I will see you in the group :P Dnemisis (talk) 11:40, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Still havent been accepted yet Dnemisis (talk) 12:04, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Did you post it on the facebook group ? Dnemisis (talk) 12:08, September 15, 2015 (UTC) I will be on the live chat for a little Dnemisis (talk) 12:13, September 15, 2015 (UTC) I got a couple of Rims i can add Dnemisis (talk) 12:19, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Would you say that VP and RP are a currency in the game ? Dnemisis (talk) 01:22, September 16, 2015 (UTC) What would you classify then as ? Dnemisis (talk) 09:11, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Fair enough. Do you think we can convinve Toni on the FB group to send us some pics and info about the R35 ? Dnemisis (talk) 10:10, September 16, 2015 (UTC) I asked him before but didnt get a response. Dnemisis (talk) 10:27, September 16, 2015 (UTC) I might try to PM him after. Dnemisis (talk) 10:44, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Private Message. I have sent him one and am just wating for a reaponse. Dnemisis (talk) 11:50, September 16, 2015 (UTC) In the events page, would it be a good idea to put in the rewards that you could get from the event? Dnemisis (talk) 23:58, September 16, 2015 (UTC) I have fixed it up I both names of the supra on. Dnemisis (talk) 11:34, October 16, 2015 (UTC)